1989 ARCA 200
The 1989 ARCA 200 held at Daytona International Speedway on February 12th,1989, was the first event of the 1989 Permatex SuperCar Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 4 40 Ben Hess Hess Racing Oldsmobile 80 14 Running 2 8 56 Ronald Cooper Speedway Waste Disposal Buick 80 0 Running 3 14 58 Brian Ross Red Baron Pizza Chevrolet 80 0 Running 4 29 5 Clay Young Young Racing Pontiac 80 0 Running 5 26 80 Jimmy Horton S&H Racing/Miles Concrete Pontiac 80 0 Running 6 34 34 Bob Brevak Race Glaze Buick 80 0 Running 7 27 0 Scott Stovall RW Kain Construction Oldsmobile 80 0 Running 8 22 28 Red Farmer Broad Wheels Buick 80 0 Running 9 7 98 Ted Musgrave Wegner Automotive Chevrolet 80 0 Running 10 24 11 Jerry Churchill Churchill Transportation Chevrolet 80 0 Running 11 5 55 Keith Segars Mobil One Racing Chevrolet 80 0 Running 12 33 29 Bob Kesolowski TRW-Jerome Enterprises Chevrolet 80 0 Running 13 20 17 Billy Simmons Miller American Racing Chevrolet 80 0 Running 14 32 76 Graham Taylor Car Mate Trailers/DC Video Ford 80 0 Running 15 17 46 Jimmy Spencer Wayne Paging Buick 79 3 Running 16 31 47 Jack Pennington Sandlapper Fabrics Ford 79 0 Running 17 38 15 Chris Gehrke Garland Gehrke Trucking Chevrolet 79 0 Running 18 37 36 Jerry Huffman Huffman Cabinet Company Ford 79 0 Running 19 1 45 Patty Moise Beaver Street Foods Buick 78 33 Flat Tire 20 25 07 David Boggs Posi-Trak Computers Chevrolet 78 0 Running 21 41 01 Bobby Bowsher Jack Bowsher & Associates Ford 78 0 Running 22 12 73 Dennis Langston Langston's Used Auto Parts Ford 77 0 Running 23 13 24 Johnny McFadden Alliance Training Center Chevrolet 77 0 Running 24 30 89 Gary Weinbroer A&H Metals Recycling Buick 76 0 Running 25 36 66 Kirk Bryant Shackleford Racing Chevrolet 73 0 Accident 26 18 70 Tom Usry Roberts' Used Cars Oldsmobile 73 0 Accident 27 2 72 Tracy Leslie Ruehle's Towing Pontiac 67 0 Accident 28 21 49 Mickey Gibbs John Ray Trucking Pontiac 67 14 Accident 29 6 65 Rich Bickle Auto Armor Chevrolet 66 0 Accident 30 35 94 Steve Seligman Seligman Racing Ford 57 0 Side Window 31 10 8 Bob Dotter Active Auto Sales Chevrolet 50 0 Accident 32 9 19 Ronnie Sanders Gray Racing-Hardy Chevrolet 44 0 Engine 33 23 12 Clifford Allison Piper Aircraft Racing Buick 37 0 Accident 34 3 2 Grant Adcox Herb Adcox Chevrolet 33 1 Engine 35 19 21 Marvin Smith E&C Racing Pontiac 32 0 Accident 36 42 85 Bobby Gerhart J. Omar Landis/James Chevrolet 28 0 Engine 37 28 22 Billy Thomas Thomas Racing Enterprises Pontiac 26 0 Oil Pump 38 40 35 Bill Flowers Super A Auto Parts Pontiac 13 0 Accident 39 16 25 Bill Venturini Amoco Ultimate/Rain-X Chevrolet 6 0 Accident 40 11 42 Scott Lagasse Jim Rathmann Chevrolet 6 0 Accident 41 39 79 J.D. McDuffie Rumple Furniture Pontiac 1 0 Engine 42 15 10 Lee Raymond Churchill Transport Chevrolet 0 0 Clutch Race Stats *Pole: Patty Moise, 195.499 mph *Time of Race: 1 hour,48 minutes,27 seconds *Margin of Victory: 1 and a half car lengths *Average Speed: 110.650 mph *Cautions: 9 for 36 laps *Lap Leaders: Moise, 1-24,26-34(33), Adcox, 25,(1),Spencer, 35-37 (3),Hess, 38-42,57-80,(29),Gibbs,43-56(14)